Inocente palomilla
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: ¡Feliz año nuevo! los santos lo celebrarán a su manera, pero para Shun no será muy lindo, y cobrara venganza, sí leyeron bien !VENGANZA!
1. Chapter 1: DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES

**Atención: Has entrado a este fic, es hora de que te acomodes en tu silla, te quites los zapatos, tomes tus palomitas y no te despegues del monitor, por que comenzamos en…**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1…**

**¡Ahora!**

**CAPITULO 1: DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES**

Era una noche de un 28 de diciembre muy tranquila en la mansión Kido, ya todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones, y al parecer ya todos estaban dormidos a excepción de Shun, que estaba más que enojado, porque para él cada 28 de diciembre es el peor día del año, ya que Seiya y Hyoga siempre aprovechaban esa fecha para jugarle alguna broma a Shun, pero este año exageraron, ya que no solo participaron ellos, sino que también, Saori, Shiryu e ¡Ikki!, ahora sí que estaba muy enfadado, se encontraba recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca mientras recordaba el horrible día que tuvo…

::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::

Shun despertó temprano como todas las mañanas para irse a correr, después de una carrera de tres horas Shun regreso a la mansión, todos apenas se estaban despertando cuando él llegó, subió a su habitación muy tranquilo para tomar una ducha ignorando el día que era, cuando bajo, ya todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para desayunar, ahí estaban Saori, Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu, Shunrei, y Hyoga, estos últimos tres estaban de visita en la mansión, la única que hacía falta ahí era June, ya que ella se había ido una semana antes al santuario para visitar a sus compañeras y compañeros caballeros por lo cual todavía no regresaba. Shun se sentó con todos ellos para tomar sus desayunos, era un día como cualquier otro, se retiraron de desayunar y Shun se retiró a su habitación por un momento para poder leer un rato, después bajo, y mientras pasaba por él comedor, Shiryu le pidió que pasara a la cocina

-¿Qué ocurre Shiryu?- preguntó Shun al entrar

-Lo que pasa es que preparé un platillo y quiero tu opinión- contesto el dragón

-Shiryu esta delicioso- decía Saori quien se hallaba con él en la cocina y ya había probado el platillo de Shiryu

-Gracias Saori, bueno Shun, entonces ¿lo pruebas?

-Claro, con mucho gusto- contesto Shun, al hacer eso Shiryu le sirvió un plato y Shun se sentó a lado de donde estaba sentada Saori en la barra de la cocina

-Mmm… esto esta delicioso- dijo Shun mientras comía el delicioso platillo que preparo Shiryu

-Gracias Shun

-¿Cuál es tu receta Shiryu? Tienes que pasármela- dijo Shun

-Es carne adobada en salsa con algo de wiskey inyectado

-Mmm ¿de qué animal es esta carne Shiryu?- preguntó Shun mientras se comía otro pedazo de carne

-Es un ave muy extraña, se llama "Fénix"- dijo Shiryu en un tono de voz relajado, al decir esto Shun saco de su boca un trozo de metal y lo miró, era una de las plumas de la armadura de Ikki, volteó a mirar a Saori que estaba usando otra pluma de la armadura de Ikki como mondadientes, mientras conversaba con Shiryu

-¿Ya desocupaste la habitación de Ikki?- preguntó Saori

-Sí, todas sus cosas las eche a la basura

-Bien, bueno por lo menos sirvió de algo ese gruñón, para una exquisita comida ¿no te parece?- preguntó Saori, al escuchar esto Shun escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca mientras esto caía en los rostros de Shiryu y Saori

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS?- dijo él muy asustado mientrass e paraba de su asiento y con una expresión en el rostro peor que el Hades, al verlo Saori y Shiryu comenzaron a reír como locos

-Jajajajaja- reía Saori

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!- reía Shiryu

-¡Saori, Shiryu! Me pueden explicar ¡¿Qué DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?

-Jajaja- de los ojos de ambos chicos comenzaron a surgir lágrimas de tanta risa, mientras Shun seguía mirándolos con un rostro de ¿Waht?, cuando al fin se calmaron vieron fijamente a Shun

-Bueno, después de reírse ahora si me explican ¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?- ambos lo miraron muy fijamente para decir

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!- y comenzar a reír nuevamente, Shun ya estaba harto, al final los chicos se aguantaron las risas par poderle explicar mientras se limpiaban la comida que había en sus rostros

-Jaja… es que… ja… lo que pasa… jajaja- Saori apenas y podía aguantar las ganas de reírse

-Jajaja jajaja jajaja jaja ahhh- dijo Shiryu después de respirar un momento y después hablo

-Shun ¿acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy?- preguntó el dragón

-28 de diciembre- contestó Shun

-¡Por eso Shun! – dijo Saori

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Saori y Shiryu, al decir esto Shun comprendió a la perfección

-¡Ah! ¿Con que de eso se trataba?

-Pues claro- contesto Saori

-¿Acaso nos crees capaces de hacerle algo a Ikki?- preguntó Shiryu

-¿hacerme que cosa?- preguntó Ikki quien iba entrando a la cocina

-¡Nii-san!- dijo Shun muy contento al ver que su hermanito seguía vivito y coleando, mientras lo abrazaba muy fuertemente, que casi lo dejaba sin respirar

-¿Otooto?- preguntó Ikki

-Sí Nii-san- respondió Shun

-¿No sería mucha molestia dejarme respirar por un momento?

-¡Hay perdón! – dijo Shun mientras soltaba a su hermano

-Haa… gracias- dijo Ikki que al fin pudo respirar- ahora sí ¿por qué tan cariñoso Shun?- preguntó Ikki, por el extraño abraso

-Pues verás…- iba a decirle todo, pero en ese instante escucho a Shiryu y Saori susurrar

-¡No le digas! ¡¿Quieres que encienda la mansión en llamas?- susurraron los chicos en posición de plegaria

-¡Por favor Shun, no quiero morir muy joven y bella!- dijo la diosa mientras se hincaba, ambos chicos a las espaldas de Ikki

-¿y bien?- Ikki miraba a Shun fijamente, mientras seguía esperando respuesta

-Este… lo que pasa es que… te extrañe mucho Nii-san… err sí eso…- dijo Shun mientras volvía a abrazar a su hermano, Ikki tratando de que pueda seguir respirando dijo

-Está bien hermano…, yo también te extrañe, pero debo ir a un lugar, si me pudieras soltar…- dijo Ikki que ya se estaba poniendo morado

-¡Hay perdón! Jejeje- dijo Shun- ya cuando Shun lo soltó Ikki salió de inmediato

-Pfff gracias Shun- dijeron los chicos

-Será mejor que no me vuelvan a jugar otra broma así chicos

-Te lo prometemos Shun- dijeron ambos

-Bueno

-Pero por favor, tienes que aceptarlo ¡fue muy divertido! – dijo Saori

-Sí, y más en la parte en la que Shun escupió la comida- dijo Shiryu

-¡Claro! Y más cuando puso un rostro de…- Shun salió fastidiado de la cocina, pues no quería seguir escuchando sus burlas y como era sábado, no tenía mucho que hacer, así que se sentó en la sala, para ver la televisión, mientras tanto, Hyoga estaba con Seiya, ambos con unos guantes y mucho papel higiénico y una cubeta con contenidos de dudosa procedencia, ambos estaban en el jardín de la mansión

-¿Listo?- preguntó Hyoga

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo Seiya mientras sacaba el contenido de la cubeta y Hyoga lo envolvía en el papel higiénico

-Ya me imagino el rostro que pondrá- dijo Hyoga que sonreía maliciosamente

-Sí, será muy divertido- y cuando terminaron de hacer lo que hacían, fueron a observar por la ventana, para ver si Shun estaba en la posición correcta, y al afirmarlo, tomaron la cosa que enrollaron con papel higiénico, la colocaron en la entrada de la mansión, le prendieron fuego, tocaron él timbre y salieron corriendo de ahí, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para poder observar mientras grababan con una camara, Shun mientras veía la tele escucho el timbre y se dispuso a abrir, vio que algo se incendiaba así que comenzó a pisarlo para que el fuego se apagara y de repente

- ¿¡Pero qué!- dijo cuando sintió como su pie se hundía en esa cosa y al sacarlo

-¡Qué asco!- grito al ver todo su zapato y parte su pantalón lleno de excremento que de quien sabe que animal, pero al pisar el papel el fuego se disperso ha su pantalón, y podemos ver a Shun dando saltos de aquí por allá tratando de apagar el fuego en su pantalón, mientras Seiya y Hyoga seguían grabando, no podían soportar la risa, los podemos ver en el pasto, revolcándose mientras seguían riendo

-¡Jajajaja!- se reía Hyoga

-¡Muajajajaja!- reía Seiya, Shun los vio y de inmediato supo de qué se trataba

-¡Seiya, Hyoga! ¡Van a ver ahora mismo!- Gritó Shun muy enfadado

-Jajajaja…hay mi panza… jajaja… hay me duele- decía Seiya quién no podía parar de reír-Shun al fin pudo apagar el fuego en su pantalón y se dirigió muy molesto hacía el Cisne y el Pegaso, ellos al verlo corrieron como alma que los lleva el diablo

-¡Esperen! ¡Vuelvan acá!- gritó Shun, estaba dispuesto a perseguirlos pero decidió que mejor era limpiarse cuanto antes, y así pasó el día, Shun estaba más que fastidiado, ya que los chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Saori para ver el video que Hyoga y Seiya habían grabado de Shun, mientras él escuchaba sus risas desde la sala, llegó la noche, y Shun se encontraba solo en la sala mientras leía tranquilamente él libro "aprenda a dejar de caer en bromas en tan solo 5 minutos"

-Tal vez este libro tenga razón- estaba tan concentrado en la lectura cuando entró Ikki y se sentó junto con él en el sofá

-¡Nii-san!- dijo Shun al verlo

-Hola Otooto- dijo Ikki mientras revolvía con una mamo el cabello de Shun -¿Qué lees?- preguntó al ver que su hermanito tenía un libro a lado de él

-Pues nada… es que…- Shun suspiró- lo que pasa es que hoy, por ser día de los inocentes, los chicos me jugaron muchas bromas, y…

-Ha, ya entiendo -dijo Ikki

-Sí…

-Escucha Otooto, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- dijo Ikki con un tono de voz muy seria

-¿Qué pasa Nii-san?- pregunto Shun preocupado al escuchar su tono de voz

-Escucha Shun, creo que ya tienes edad para saberlo, tienes 17 años y estas bastante grandecito para saber la verdad- contesto Ikki muy serio

-¿para saber qué cosa?

-Shun- dijo Ikki muy serio, y después suspiro- somos adoptados…

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó Shun para después decir- espera Ikki, pero sí eso ya lo sabía

-Sí, esa es una parte, todavía no término- Ikki suspiro- lo que tengo que decirte es que- volvió a suspirar (N/A: ya basta de suspiros ¿no?) – tú y yo no somos hermanos

-¡¿QUÉ?- dijo Shun muy impactado y la a vez triste

-Sí verás, lo que pasa es que un día, yo caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad y pasé por un callejón y en un cubo de basura escuche los lloriqueos de un bebé y te encontré, tuve mucha lástima y así que te llevé conmigo, y después fuimos adoptados por Mitzumasa

-Hermano…- De las bellas esmeraldas de Shun comenzaron a surgir lágrimas, Ikki lo abrazo rodeando su cuello con su brazo derecho

-Vamos Shun, por favor, si era tan obvio, tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada- dijo Ikki, además hay otra cosa que debes saber…

-¡Que cosa?- dijo Shun mientras seguía llorando

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!- dijo Ikki que comenzó a reír como loco, Shun se sopredió, hasta su propio hermano le había jugado una broma,

-¡IKKI!- gritó Shun muy molesto

-Vamos Shun, fue muy divertido- dijo Ikki que seguía muriéndose de la risa

-¡No se me hizo nada divertido!- contesto Shun, quien se paro del sofá muy molesto y subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y así estuvo hasta ahora.

::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::

Shun estaba muy enojado, ¡hasta su propio hermano le había jugado una broma!, estaba tan molesto que no podía dormir, así que se paró de su cama, asomo su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse de que no le fueran a jugar otra broma, después de asegurarse, caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, y cuando iba a dar vuelta en las escaleras…

-¡Hola Shun!

-¡Ahh!- gritó mientras caía al suelo del susto, se llevo una mano al pecho mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, ella lo veía extrañada

-Hay June, me espantaste

-Perdona Shun, no fue mi intención- se disculpo la camaleón mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse

-No te preocupes- dijo Shun- pero… ¿no se supone que llegabas mañana?

-Sí, pero el reporte del clima dijo que mañana habrían tormentas, así que mi vuelo de mañana se cancelo y tuve que regresar hoy- contesto June

-¡Ah!

-Sí, pero ahora dime ¿Por qué caminabas por el pasillo como si fueras un ladrón?

-Bueno, iba a la cocina a prepararme algo de leche caliente para poder dormir- dijo el santo de Andrómeda, ya que solo cuando tomaba algo caliente podía reconciliar el sueño

-Sí, pero eso no lo responde todo

-Sí, a eso voy, mira, vamos a la cocina y allá te explico

-Sí- ambos chicos se fueron a la cocina mientras Shun preparaba algo de chocolate caliente para ambos le explicaba a su amiga June el horrible día que tuvo

-… Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Shun

-Wow nunca creí a Ikki jugarte una broma- dijo June, mientras tomaba su chocolate, ambos chicos sentados en la barra de la cocina

-Sí, créeme que no se me hizo nada gracioso, y no sé porque, todos los años, siempre es a mí al que le tocan todas las bromas

-Hay Shun- June sonrío al ver la inocencia de caballero- eso me recuerda, Shaka te manda esto- dijo June mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita

-Hay gracias- dijo Shun mientras la tomaba, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó June al ver que el chico no la abría

-¿Cómo se que esta no es otra broma?- pregunto Shun algo dudoso

-Shun, ¡¿Cómo dices eso? Sí sabes muy bien que a mí no me gusta jugarte bromas, nunca me ha gustado y nunca te he jugado alguna- contesto June algo molesta por la suposición de caballero

-Lo siento June, tienes razón, perdona- se disculpa Shun

-No te preocupes- al decir esto Shun abrió la cajita y se encontró con un papelito que decía "KA"

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó al verlo

-Shaka dijo que como su sucesor debías empezar a aprender sus técnicas- contestó June, Shun dejo la cajita a un lado, y recargó sus codos en la mesa mientras que sostenía su cabeza con las manos y suspiraba

-Ahh ya estoy cansado de que siempre me jueguen bromas- decía mientras miraba fijamente un punto de la barra

-¿Oye Shun?- preguntó June

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no se las regresas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí ¿Por qué tú no les juegas una broma?

-Pues no sé… no me gusta

-Vamos, puedes hacerles una broma para que así ellos dejen de molestarte

-Mmm, tienes razón, podría ser- dijo Shun mientras pensaba en la palabras de June

-Sí, hay que hacerles una broma a ellos, yo te ayudo- se ofreció la camaleón

-Está bien- acepto Shun- Pero… ¿Qué broma les vamos a hacer?

-Mmm… en eso no pensé- dijo June mientras recargaba sus codos en la barra y se colocaba en la misma posición de Shun, ahora ella suspiro y así estuvieron un buen rato, pensando cual sería la broma que les jugarían a sus amigos, ninguno de ellos había hecho ninguna broma antes, así que no sabía qué hacer

-Ah ya se- dijo Shun mientras alzaba la vista, June volteo a verlo – No… creo que no…- y volvió a bajar la vista, lo mismo hizo June

-¡Ya lo tengo!- dijo June que alzo la vista- Shun volteó a verla- No… no servirá…- dijo al fin y volvió a bajaron la vista, ambos chicos suspiraron, y así estuvieron hasta que alzaron la vista y se miraron fijamente

-¡Ya lo tengo!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras se sonrieron, ya que sabían que ambos tenían la misma idea, y sonrieron maliciosamente.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Jajaja hola a todos los que lean este fic :P<p>

Como notarán no soy muy buena para escribir fics sobre humor, pero lo escribí por que no hace muchos días pasó el día de los inocentes, tenía planeado subirlo ese mismo día, pero se presentaron algunos inconvenientes así que no pude, y lo subo hoy, :P espero les guste, quería ver que tan buena soy para hacer reír, y ya me dí cuenta de que no soy muy buena :/ jaja pero igual espero les guste, n_n

**_Próximo_****_ y final capitulo: ¿cual será la broma que planean Shun y June para los demás santos? MUAJAJAJA (Notesé a la autora frotándose las manos maliciosamente xD)_**

Bueno, ya saben, los espero en el priximo capitulo, en el mismo monitor, a la misma hora, por el mismo fanfic :P

saludos!


	2. Chapter 2: TRAZANDO PLANES

**Y volvemos con un nuevo capítulo de ¡Bob Esponja! A no… espérense, eso no era, bueno… ¡comencemos!**

**CAPITULO 2: TRAZANDO PLANES**

-¿Entonces Shun?- pregunta June

-No sé, es que ¿no crees que estamos exagerando?

-Shun, ellos se lo tienen bien merecido, ¿Qué no recuerdas las bromas que te jugaron hoy? Y no solo este año, sí no también los anteriores, ¿Qué no te acuerdas, cuando por ejemplo te cambiaron el shampoo por tinte para mujer, o cuando te hicieron creer que estabas en África, o lo del polvo pica pica en…? Bueno ¿Qué no te acuerdas de todas esas bromas?- June mira fijamente a Shun mientras le pregunta, pero se comienza a preocupar al ver que este se queda quieto con la vista perdida en algún punto en especial -¡Shun!- gritó June algo preocupada al ver que el chico no respondía, parecía hipnotizado, pero después sonríe ligeramente

-¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡Si June! Vamos a buscar ¡VENGANZA! ¡Muajajajajajaja! – Shun comienza a reírse como loco

-¡Shun! ¡¿Qué te sucede?- June comienza a preocuparse

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- seguía riéndose Shun

-¡Shun!- June al ver que al parecer a Shun ya se le habían ido las cabras al monte le da una cachetada

-¡Auch!- dice Shun mientras se soba su mejilla con la mano

-Perdona Shun, pero es que me estabas empezando a dar miedito

-Sí, creo que me deje llevar jejeje

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- pregunta Shunrei quien venía entrando en la cocina - ¿June? ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Hola Shunrei, no llegué hace mucho, pero ya todos estaban durmiendo, y no quise despertarlos ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, pues es que no podía dormir y vine por algo caliente para reconciliar el sueño

-Mira, aquí preparamos algo de chocolate caliente ¿quieres? – pregunta Shun

-Sí, gracias, por cierto… ¿Quién era el que se reía como loco?- al preguntar esto, June y Shun se quedan callados, mientras que June señala muy discretamente a Shun

-Jejejeje- dice el caballero de Andrómeda

-¿Shun? ¿Por qué? Eso no es normal en ti…

-Bueno es que…- Shun y June le contaron todos sus planes a Shunrei, la verdad es que ella era una chica en la que podían confiar

-¡¿Qué Shiryu hizo qué?- Pregunto algo sorprendida

-Sí, me jugó una broma, y eso es muy raro en él- contesto Shun- y por eso les vamos a jugar una broma nosotros

-Bien, se lo tienen bien merecido- dice Shunrei

-Sí, oye ¿Qué tal sí nos ayudas?- pregunta June a Shunrei

-¿yo?

-Sí, tú nos podrías ayudar en mucho

-Emm… no sé ¿En qué consiste la broma que les harán?

-Bueno lo que haremos va a ser…- June le cuenta todo su plan a Shunrei

-Y eso será todo, ¡imagina las caras que pondrán!

-Jajaja sí, será muy divertido, está bien les ayudaré- respondió Shunrei

-Bueno, debemos preparar las cosas, mañana será la broma- Dice June

-Pero ¿dónde vamos a conseguir todo lo que necesitamos a la 1:00 de la madrugada?- pregunta Shun a June

-Mmm… yo conozco una tienda que cierra hasta tarde, yo iré- responde June

-Está bien, te acompaño- dice Shun

-No es necesario Shun, puedo ir sola- dice June

-No, ¡claro que voy! ¿Cómo te voy a dejar salir sola? Además, si yo no voy ¿Quién va a conducir?

-Bueno, eso es cierto jeje

-Pero ya es muy tarde para salir chicos- dice Shunrei

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos- dicen Shun y June mientras toman las llaves y salen de la mansión

-Está bien, pero no se tarden- dice Shunrei

-Sí, no te preocupes- dicho esto los chicos subieron al auto y salieron de la mansión cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido

::::::::DOS HORAS DESPUÉS::::::::

Shun y June entran a la mansión de puntillas cuidando que nadie los escuchara, pero de pronto, alguien sentado en un sofá de la sala enciende la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita que había a lado del sofá

-¡Ah!- gritaron los chicos al notar que no estaban solos – Pff Shunrei eres tú- dice Shun

-Sí, no podía dormir, estaba muy preocupada, dijeron que no tardarían

-Bueno, es que alguien no menciono que la tienda estaba al otro lado de la ciudad- dice Shun mientras veía con ojos asesinos a June

-Bueno, ¿yo que iba a saber que ya habían cerrado la tienda a la que íbamos a ir?

-¿Entonces a donde fueron? – pregunto Shunrei

-Tuvimos que ir a "Pepe ganga" era la única tienda que encontramos abierta

-¿encontraron todo lo que necesitaban? – pregunto Shunrei

-Jajaja pareces a la cajera de la tienda- se ríe June

-Ash, está bien, ¿pudieron encontrar las cosas?- dice Shunrei

-Sí, aquí están- dice Shun mientras le mostraba una bolsa de plástico negro a Shunrei

-Genial- dice ella

-Bueno, ahora sí, hay que empezar a trabajar- dice June

-Ok- dice Shunrei, los chicos comenzaron a trabajar, hicieron algunos arreglos en la mansión, cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a los demás, cuando terminaron, comenzaron a ensayar un poco lo que dirían y como actuarían

-Yo… yo… te amo…-dijo Shunrei quien se hallaba tirada en el piso, para después cerrar los ojos y morir

-¡Muy bien Shunrei! – Eres una buena actriz – dijo June, al decir esto Shunrei se para y hace un acto de agradecimiento agachándose

-Gracias, muchas gracias, son un público maravilloso- dice ella muy feliz- bueno… creo que ya es hora de dormir, ya son las 4:30 de la madrugada- dice Shunrei mientras bosteza

-Tú ya puedes irte a dormir, pero June y yo todavía tenemos que ensayar – dijo Shun

-Bueno, haya ustedes, que descansen – dice Shunrei mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Sí, igualmente- dicen Shun y June a Shunrei

-Bueno, primero usted señorita – dice Shun señalándole a June el camino hacia su habitación

-Gracias, es usted un hombre muy caballeroso- dicho esto ambos chicos se dirigen a la habitación de Shun, para ensayar y hacer algunos arreglos de más

-¡No! ¡Shun! – June deja de respirar y cae al piso muerta

-Jaja tú también eres una buena actriz June- dice Shun mientras la ayudaba a pararse

-Jaja muchas gracias, la verdad no sé si podré soportar la risa

-Yo creo que sí, será una buena broma y al fin las pagarán de todas todas – dice Shun mientras se frotaba las manos maliciosamente- Bueno, ayúdame a guardar las cosas

-Sí,- comenzaron a guardar todo rastro de su malvado plan, June tropezó con la alfombra lo que la hizo caer en la cama de Shun, esta era muy cómoda que comenzó a quedarse dormidam pues ya eran las 5:40 de la madrugada y ya estaba muy cansada

-Sí quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí- dice Shun

-¿Pero tú donde dormirás?- pregunta June

-Yo puedo dormir en el suelo

-No, no es necesario, no quiero que la pases mal por mí, ahora me voy- June se levanta de la cama y estaba dispuesta a salir, pero Shun la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo

-Por favor quédate- dice él- Hay algo que debo decirte- dice Shun mientras June lo observaba, no pudo decirle que no a esa mirada tan llena de pureza, así que acepto, mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Amaneció en la mansión Kido, los chicos se levantaron a la misma hora de siempre, desayunaron todos en la cocina, ahí estaban Saori, Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shunrei, él único que faltaba ahí era Shun

-Ya es tarde y Shun aún no se levanta – dice Ikki – que extraño

-Sí ¿creen que este enojado? – preguntó Shiryu

-No lo sé, pero tal vez, creo que esta vez sí exageramos un poco- dice Saori bajando la mirada

-No sé cómo me deje convencer por ustedes de que le jugara una broma a mi Otooto- dice Ikki mirando a los chicos de muy mala forma

-Oye no nos eches la culpa – dice Seiya

-Como sea… iré a ver sí está bien- dicho esto Ikki se para de su asiento y se dirige a la habitación de Shun, Ensayando como se disculparía con él, la verdad se sentía muy mal, pero cuanto entro a la habitación de este, se escucho un enorme gritó de enojo que volteo de cabeza la mansión…

-¡PQERO QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!- grita un Fénix muy furioso ante lo que sus ojos veían…

-¡¿Qué ocurre Ikki?- preguntó Saori muy exaltada por el gritó, al llegar donde estaba el Fénix con los demás caballeros, al cuarto de Shun

-¡Hay madre santa! – gritó Hyoga mientras se tapaba los ojos, los demás chicos no podían ver los que ante sus ojos había, Seiya sufrió un tic en el ojo derecho, mientras Shiryu se tallaba los ojos, para comprobar que lo que veía era real, mientras que Saori mantenía la quijada hasta el suelo, y Shunrei al igual que ellos quedo impresionada…

_-Esto no era parte del plan- pensó Shunrei_

-Ahora sí que Shun pasara a mejor vida- dijo Shiryu al no creer lo que vería

-Quieres decir Shun y June- corrigió Hyoga

-¡SHUN!, ¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues que les digo, tenía planeado terminar el fic en este capitulo, de echo se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot pero por cosas del destino no se pudo jeje<p>

saludos!


	3. Chapter 3:

**CAPITULO 3: DULCE VENGANZA Y UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE EN LA FAMILIA **

Una de dos, o los chicos eran tan inocentes que a sus ojos lo que veían era algo sucio, o sus mentes eran tan cochambrosas que pensaron en todo lo que Shun y June pudieron hacer estando en esa posición, pero sí no tenía nada de malo que ellos estuvieran durmiendo pacíficamente en la habitación de Shun en la misma cama, ni tampoco que estuvieran tan abrazaditos que hasta sus piernas estuvieran entrelazadas y sus rostros estuvieran tan cerca que sus labios alcanzaban a rosarse, o tal vez lo que sí era malo, es que ambos estuvieran en ropa interior, a excepción de June, ella traía puesta una camisa azul de Shun, ambos chicos seguían tan tranquilamente en el séptimo sentido, ejem digo en el séptimo sueño, que ni si quiera sintieron los gritos de Ikki y la presencia de los demás, hasta que Ikki se acerco a ellos, y volvió a gritar

-¡SHUN, JUNE! ¡DESPIERTEN!- Ellos al oírlo gritar abrieron los ojos y al verse a sí de juntitos…

-¡Ah!- gritaron los dos, pero al ver a Ikki…- ¡AAAAAH!- gritaron y cayeron por ambos lados de la cama, mientras Ikki los seguía viendo con ojos asesinos

-Este… Ikki… hola…- decía Shun temeroso mientras se encontraba sentado en el piso sobándose la cabeza

-Shun, podrías explicarme esto- dijo Ikki con un tono de voz muy serio

-Este… sí… - Shun comenzó a temblar al sentir como el cosmos de Ikki subía cada vez más

-¿Chicos, podrían dejarme a solas con mi Otooto?

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!- gritó Hyoga

-Sí Ikki, no seas malo, ¡Nosotros queremos ver como fulminas a Shun!- dijo Seiya, pero Ikki volteo a verlos con sus ojos todos rojos y enviándoles un cosmos muy agresivo

-Es... está bien- contestaron los chicos ya que no querían terminar como seguramente terminaría Shun y salieron de ahí, June también lo hizo, pero entes de hacerlo le susurro algo al oído a Shun y este de inmediato cambio sus semblante temeroso a uno más serio, cuando salieron de la habitación June se dirigió a la suya junto con Shunrei, que estaba muy intrigada

-June ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?- pregunto Shunrei, ambas en la habitación de June

-Nada, no hicimos nada malo… nada que yo recuerde- dice June mientras alza la vista a un punto en especifico, tratándose de acordar que paso

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo está eso de: "nada que yo recuerde"?

-Sí, es que ya teníamos mucho sueño, ni si quiera nos dio mucho tiempo de hablar ni nada, pero de todos modos fue una noche muy linda… aunque dolorosa, pero valió la pena

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pues qué hicieron?

-Después te cuento ¿todavía no llega Kiki?

-No aún no, pero no ha de tardar en llegar, apúrate a vestirte

- ¡ya voy, ya voy! Oye ¿ya arreglaste la cámara?

-Sí, ya lo hice

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí, ya sé todo lo que tengo que hacer, pensé que con todo esto, la broma se había cancelado

-No, para nada, ya te dije que no paso nada, nos conoces muy bien

-Está bien, voy a la sala- Shunrei salió de la habitación de June, mientras tanto en la habitación de Shun…

-Shun, ahora si me puedes explicar…. ¡¿Qué RAYOS HACIAS CON ESA CHICA EN ROPA INTERIOR!- gritó Ikki que sacaba humo por los oídos

-Tranquilízate Ikki- dijo Shun mientras se ponía un pantalón

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE AL VER A MI OTOOTO RECOSTADO CON UNA CHICA, QUE TANTAS COSAS HICIERON?

-Relájate no hicimos nada- decía Shun que se colocaba los zapatos

-¡¿Pues entonces dime que estaba haciendo ella aquí contigo?

-Eso es algo que no te importa- dijo Shun mientras se ponía la playera, seguía muy relajado ignorando los gritos de Ikki

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no te importa

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ ME IMPORTA, ERES MI HERMANO! ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TIENES PROHIBIDO HABLAR CON JUNE!- gritó Ikki que casi incendiaba la habitación, Shun al escuchar esto, dejo su actitud muy relajada y gritó

-¡¿Qué? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ES MI VIDA, Y PUEDO HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA CON ELLA!- al decir esto Shun salió de la habitación muy molesto azotando la puerta, y mientras bajaba las escaleras, los chicos lo observaban desde la sala con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, nunca habían escuchado gritar a Shun así y menos a su propio hermano, ellos siguieron observándolo mientras Shun entró a la cocina, June bajo al escuchar los gritos, traía puesto unos jeans, pero seguía con la camisa azul que era de Shun, ella también entró a la cocina, y de inmediato hablo con Shun

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto June

-Sí… es solo que, no me gusta discutir con mi hermano- respondió Shun algo triste

-No te preocupes por eso, ya se le pasara- dijo June mientras abrazaba a Shun rodeando su cuello con los brazos

-Eso espero- dijo Shun mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus manos- porque me dijo que tenía prohibido hablarte- dijo mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más

-Eso sería muy malo- contesto June, los labios de ambos chicos comenzaron a rosarse hasta que se fundieron en un tierno y profundo beso, por un instante solamente eran ellos dos no les importaba lo demás, era tan hermoso, pero de pronto

-¡HEY USTEDES SEPARENSE AHORA MISMO!- gritó Ikki quien venía entrando a la cocina, Shun volteo a verlo con fastidio

-¡PUR ULTIMA VEZ! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- gritaba Shun que venía saliendo de la cocina junto con June, y atrás de ellos venía Ikki que estaba que ardía, y estaba tan molesto que salió la mansión

-¡BIEN HAS LO QUE TE PLAZCA! ¡LUEGO NO ME VENGAS A RECLAMAR!- gritó Ikki antes de salir, los chicos los seguían observando, no podían creer ese comportamiento de Shun hacia su hermano, pero de pronto, apreció Kiki, que se teletransportó desde el santuario

-¡Chicos!- gritó Kiki muy alarmado, todos lo voltearon a ver

-¿Kiki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Saori

-¡Los caballeros dorados, el santuario!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kiki?- preguntó Seiya

-¡Los caballeros dorados!...- no pudo terminar de decirles ya que se escucho gritar desde afuera de la mansión

-¡EXPLOSIÓN ESTELAR!- y la puerta de la entrada salió volando, entre los escombros venían entrando Mu junto con Dohko joven, sus cosmos eran muy poderosos, pero también eran muy agresivos, y sus ojos se veían sin vida, como los de Shun cuando fue posesionado por Hades, todos los chicos los miraban impresionados

-¡Maestro!- grito Kiki

-Kiki, ¿no me digas que viniste a advertirles?- preguntó Mu- ¡ME HAS DESOBEDECIDO!- gritó muy molesto, mientras que con la telequinesia atraía a Kiki hacía él, y lo tomo por la cabeza

-Ma… maestro- decía Kiki, quien trataba teletransportarse para escapar de Mu, pero Mu lo seguía a la misma velocidad

-¿Tratas de ganarme a mí, que soy tu propio maestro?- decía Mu a Kiki mientras lo seguía sosteniendo con una mano de la cabeza y lo mantenía elevándolo, los pies de Kiki ya no alcanzaban el piso

-¡Mu suéltalo!- gritaron los chicos, Shunrei intento ayudar al lemuriano pero al acercarse, Dohko le gritó que no lo hiciera, pero ella desobedeció e intento ayudar a Kiki

-¡No Shunrei no vayas!- gritaba Shiryu, que venía a atrás de ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Dohko hablo

-Shunrei desobedeces al que te ha dado todo, ¿es así como me pagas?- al decir esto Dohko encendió su cosmos y arrojó a Shunrei muy violentamente contra la pared, Shiryu no pudo detenerlo, y de inmediato fue junto con Shunrei, quien se hallaba tirada en el piso mientras que de su cabeza comenzaba a brotar sangre

-¡Shunre! ¡Shunrei!- gritaba Shiryu mientras sostenía su cabeza y su espalda con ambas manos

-Shi… Shiryu- ella estaba muy débil- yo... Siempre quise decirte que…

-¡Shunrei! ¡Vas a estar bien!- decía Shiryu que comenzaba a llorar por ella

-Yo… yo… te amo… - dijo Shunrei que cerró sus ojos lentamente, Shiryu lloraba desconsolado, mientras tanto Mu seguía sosteniendo a Kiki de la cabeza y de pronto volvió a gritar

-¡EXPLOSION ESTELAR!- al decir esto una luz muy grande y blanca apareció de la mano con la que Mu sostenía a Kiki, que segó los ojos de todos, después de eso observaron a Mu, que se sacudía ambas manos, y no encontraron a Kiki

-Ahora se ha convertido en polvo de estrellas, eso se gana por desobedecerme- dice Mu

-¡Maldito!- gritó Seiya, los demás no podían creer lo que había pasado, Shiryu se levanto del piso mientras recostaba el cuerpo de Shunrei en un sillón

-¿Por qué maestro?- decía Shiryu que seguía llorando

-¡Bah! ¡Deja de llorar!- gritó Dohko

-¡¿Por qué LE HIZO ESTO A SHUNREI!- gritó Shiryu muy molesto

-¡¿Por qué atacaste a Kiki, Mu?- gritó June muy triste pero a la vez molesta

-Bah ese niño no servía de nada, es más June- contesto Mu- tú podrías reemplazarlo, ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres ser mi nueva pupila?

-¡No! ¡Eres un ser despiadado!

-¡Cállate!- gritó Mu- ahora es su turno- entonces Mu abrió ambas manos y de pronto todos desaparecieron de la mansión, mientras tanto Shunrei se sentaba en el sillón mientras reía divertida, también apareció Kiki que venía saliendo de la cocina comiendo una manzana y se sentaba junto con Shunrei

-¡Jajajajajajaja!- reían ambos

-Todo salió muy bien ¿no?- preguntó Kiki

-Sí, eres un buen actor Kiki- decía Shunrei mientras de su largo cabello trenzado sacaba una pequeña bolsita de plástico roja que estaba rota

-La sangre falsa parecía de verdad- dice Kiki

-Jajaja sí, bueno, hay que alcanzarlos, no quiero perderme de la diversión- dice Shunrei mientras tomaba una cámara de video que estaba escondida en un librero

-Sí, hay que irnos- dijo Kiki quien junto con Shunrei se teletransportaron.

Mientras tanto, en un extenso campo, el cielo se veía algo oscuro mientras caían muchos pétalos rosas, todo parecía tranquilo, los chicos se levantaban del pasto

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Saori de pronto se comenzó a escuchar un risa que de inmediato los alarmó

-Es su turno, caballeros de bronce- decía la voz

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres!- gritó Hyoga

-¡Ja! Yo lo único que quiero… ¡ES QUE USTEDES MUERAN! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- decía la voz extraña, pero muy conocida que hacía sentir escalofríos a cierto Pegaso

-¡¿Quién eres?- gritó Shiryu, pero la voz no respondió, de pronto a ellos comenzaron a aproximarse Dohko junto con un sujeto que traía puesta una capucha negra que no dejaba ver su rostro

-Shiryu – dijo Dohko – es tu turno de morir

-¡¿Qué?- de inmediato Dohko, con su cosmos arrojo a Shiryu muy lejos, los demás intentaron detenerlo, pero no pudieron, de pronto Dohko y su acompañante fueron hasta donde estaba Shiryu tirado, los demás trataron de alcanzarlos, pero no pudieron ya que, no solo era Shiryu el que estaba en problemas

-¡Seiya!- se escucho una voz femenina

-¿Qué? ¿Marín?- Seiya observo que Marín estaba ahí

-¡Seiya ayúdame!- gritaba Marín que se alejaba cada vez más, de inmediato Seiya fue a donde estaba Marín

-¡Marín! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Seiya

-¡Aquí estoy Seiya! ¡Ayúdame!- gritó Marín, Seiya alcanzo a divisar la silueta de Marín en ese enorme campo y corrió hacía ella

-¡Marín!- Seiya logró alcanzarla

-Seiya…- Marín se quitó la máscara

-¿Qué?- preguntó Seiya

-¿Qué no me reconoces Seiya? Soy yo… soy Seika, soy tu hermana- dijo Marín que se aproximaba a Seiya para abrazarlo

-¡No no no, no otra vez!- decía Seiya mientras caminaba hacia atrás para evitar a Marín, pero choco con cierta persona que estaba atrás de él, Seiya volteo a verla – Seika

-Así es Seiya, soy yo, tu hermana

-¡Hey tú! ¡Yo soy la hermana de Seiya!- gritó Marín

-¡Claro que no, soy yo!- gritó Seika que tomo de un brazo a Seiya, Marín lo tomo del otro brazo mientras lo jalaba hacía a ella

-¡Soy yo!- gritaba Marín mientras jalaba a Seiya hacía ella

-¡No, soy yo!- respondió Seika mientras jalaba a Seiya hacia ella

-¡Athena ayúdame!- gritaba Seiya, pero Saori no pudo hacerlo, ya que ella también estaba en problemas, la comenzaron a acorralar los caballeros de bronce, Jabú, Ichi, Nachi, Ban, y Geki todos ellos, la comenzaron a acorralar como si fueran zombies

-Saori- dijo Jabú, mientras los demás murmuraban

-¡Athena, Athena!- parecían zombies

-¡Jabú, chicos! ¡¿Qué les pasó?- pregunto Saori muy alarmada, Jabú se acercaba cada vez más a ella

-¡Saori, siempre hice lo que tú querías, siempre te obedecí como sí de un perro se tratara!- dijo Jabú

-Jabú… ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Saori

-Siempre te he sido leal, pero ahora me di cuenta que no servirá de nada

-¿A qué te refieres Jabú?

-Saori… te he mentido todos estos años- dijo Jabú

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Saori que comenzaba a temblar, mientras los demás caballeros seguía murmurando

-¡Athena, Athena!

-Te mentí Saori, y siempre te quise decir la verdad- dijo Jabú mientras acariciaba una mejilla de Saori con una mano – Siempre quise decirte como te veía en realidad… el color blanco te hacer ver gorda

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Saori mientras se tiraba al piso y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- Todo lo que creí, todos estos años ¡ha sido una mentira!- grito Saori que comenzaba a llorar, mientras los demás caballeros comenzaron a murmurar

-¡Te vez gorda, te vez gorda!

-Mientras tanto, Hyoga, intentaba ayudar a sus amigos, pero a él se le aproximo Milo, que al voltear a verlo recibió una aguja escarlata

-¡Milo! ¡¿Por qué?

-Es hora de tu muerte Hyoga- contesto Milo que se aproximaba cada vez más a él, Hyoga se volvió a parar pero recibió dos agujas escarlata y volvió a caer al pasto, de pronto comenzó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba

-¡Hyoga, Hyoga!

-¿Qué? ¿Mamá?- Un rostro comenzó a divisarse ante los ojos de Hyoga, pero no lograba verlo con claridad

-¡Hyoga, Hyoga!- seguía llamándolo

-¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡Eres tú! – Dijo Hyoga que se levantó de inmediato a abrazar a esa persona- ¡Mamá no sabes cuánto te extrañe!- dijo muy feliz Hyoga que comenzaba a llorar, pero de pronto esa persona lo aventó hacía el pasto

-¡No soy tu mamá tonto! ¡Soy tú maestro!

-¿Qué? ¡Maestro Cristal!- Hyoga se volvió a levantar a abrazar a esa persona, mientras volvía a llorar- ¡Maestro Cristal, no sabe cuánto lo extrañe!- de nuevo esa persona lo volvió a arrojar al piso

-¡No tarado! ¡Soy Camus!- Hyoga se talló los ojos, y efectivamente era Camus

-Maestro ¿usted también va a atacarme?

-Claro que no, los caballeros dorados han sido controlados por una presencia maligna, escúchame bien Hyoga, esa persona es…- Camus no pudo terminar de decirle por que recibió las quince agujas escarlata de Milo y cayó al suelo, Hyoga de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba Camus y lo tomó entre sus brazos

-¡Maestro!- gritó Hyoga

-Hyo… Hyoga…

-¡Así es, aquí estoy maestro, resista!- Hyoga comienza a llorar, en eso Camus levanta poco a poco su mano hacía el rostro de Hyoga, tomo su mejilla con ella y lo miraba, Hyoga comenzó a llorar descontroladamente

-Hyo… Hyoga…

-Sí maestro

-¿Podrías hacer… hacerme un favor?- dijo Camus mientras veía a Hyoga con una mirada muy pacifica

-Claro maestro, lo que usted quiera- dicho esto Camus acaricio con ternura la mejilla de Hyoga y de inmediato soltó una tremenda cachetada a Hyoga

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE LLORAR, SE UN HOMBRE Y VENGA MI MUERTE!- dice Camus – ¡ARGH!- que al final muere

-¡No! ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! ¡No! ¡No otra vez!- se lamentaba Hyoga, mientras Milo se acercaba más a él

-Ha llegado tú fin Hyoga- dijo Milo, mientras tanto Dohko le gritaba a Shiryu

-¡Vamos Shiryu, levántate y pelea!

-Ma… maestro- dijo Shiryu mientras trataba de incorporarse

-Ahora morirás ¡Los cien Dragones de…!- Dohko no termino de decir ya que su acompañante lo interrumpió

-No Dohko, yo me encargaré de él- dicho esto el sujeto con la capucha comenzó a lanzar golpes fuertes y veloces que Shiryu apenas lograba esquivar, parecía que tenía navajas escondidas en esa capucha, ya que Shiryu cuando logró esquivar un golpe, observo cómo algunos de sus cabellos se desprendían, como sí hubieran sido cortados

-Eres bastante rápido Shiryu No lo haces mal- dijo aquel sujeto mientras se aproximaba a Shiryu

-¡¿Quién Rayos eres! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gritó Shiryu, el sujeto no dijo nada, solo se aproximaba más a él, entonces Shiryu enfureció y soltó un golpe

-¡Excalibur!- gritó Shiryu, pero el sujeto lo esquivo muy pronto, lo golpeó en el estomago, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo, pero la filosa Excalibur de Shiryu alcanzo a cortar la capucha del sujeto, y Shiryu al verlo quedo sorprendido, mientras el sujeto le apuntaba a la cabeza con su mano

-Veo que te has vuelto más ágil Shiryu

-No… no puede ser… Shura

-A sí es Shiryu

-¿Por qué Shura?

-Shiryu, hay algo que siempre quise decirte- dijo Shura que dejo de apuntarle con su Excalibur

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo… soy tú padre

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritó Shiryu mientras alzaba la vista y los brazos al cielo, hincado, después se acerco Dohko para hablarle

-Shiryu, también hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Dohko – soy tú abuelo

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Espérense, esperécense! ¿Enserio?

Mientras tanto Shun y June seguían observándolos, de pronto todos los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían al sentir un cosmos muy poderosos y maligno que comenzaba a emanar de Shun, cuando lo vieron, sus cabellos eran de color rojo, mientras su mirada se volvía vacía y su piel pálida

-¿Shun?- preguntó June muy asustada, de inmediato Shun la tomo por el cuello y la comenzó a levantar

-Muajajajajajaja ¡Muere humana!

-¡No! ¡Shun… Shun!- June ya cada vez menos podía respirar, comenzó a ponerse morada

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Saori

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Seiya que seguía aprisionado por "sus hermanas" - ¡Sabía que todo esto lo hiciste tú Hades!

-¡¿Qué! – Preguntó Shun – pero si yo no soy Hades

-¡Claro que sí, Shun nunca lastimaría a nadie!- respondió muy firme el dragón

-Jajajaja se equivocan- se escucho la voz que momentos antes les había hablado – Shun no es Hades- esa persona comienza a aparecer de la nada, portaba su armadura grande, oscura y resplandeciente, al final hizo su aparición- Soy yo – todos quedaron paralizados, ¡era Hades imitando el cuerpo de Shun!

-Entonces sí Hades está aquí, ¿Quién es Shun?- preguntó Hyoga que seguía observando, mientras Milo le seguía apuntando

-Jajaja – Río Shun- yo no soy nadie más, soy Shun, pero lo que ustedes no saben, es que en realidad Hades y yo somos hermanos- dijo Shun mientras soltaba a June, esta cayó al suelo muerta, y se dirigió a Hades para abrazarse entre hombros

-¡Oh ya decídete Shun!- gritaron molestos los chicos

-¿Qué? ¿A que se refieren?

-Sí- dice algo fastidiada Saori - ¿Quién es tu hermano, Ikki, Pandora o Hades?

-Ummm, no me había puesto a pensarlo

-Como sea…- dijo Hades, de inmediato se dirigió a Seiya y lo arrebato de Seika y Marín y lo tomo por el cuello de su playera

-¡Oye!- gritaron las chicas al ver como les arrebataban su presa

-Pegaso, tenemos una lucha pendiente- dijo Hades mientras sacaba una espada muy conocida, que el Pegaso al verla traga saliva

-¡Glup!

-¡Es hora de que nuestra batalla termine! ¡Muajajajajaja! – gritó Hades mientras apuntaba a Seiya con su espada, los chicos se morían de miedo

-¡Suéltalo Hades!- gritó Hyoga

-Llegó tú fin- dijo Hades, Seiya cerró sus ojos encomendando su alma a todos los dioses

-¡Athena ayúdame!- gritó el Pegaso

-Hay te hablan Saori- dijo Shiryu y Hyoga, que ya se habían escapado de sus enemigos y se fueron a ver la escena

-Jejeje – Saori se acerca temblante hacía Hades

-Oye, tío, porfis, no mates a Seiya, ándale, yo soy tú sobrina favorita- dice Saori mientras pone ojitos de cachorrito

-¡Cállate!- le responde Hades – ¡Ahora si morirás! – dice dirigiéndose a Seiya, alzo su espada, estaba a punto de clavársela, Seiya cerró los ojos muy fuerte, los segundos pasaban y solo podía escuchar la risa malvada de Hades y los gritos de preocupación de sus amigos, después entre abrió un ojo al notar que todo se quedó en silencio, vio a Hades que seguía tomándolo por la playera, él estaba mirando hacía el piso, Seiya volteó la vista hacía a sus amigos que tenían los ojos tan abiertos como platos, hasta Shun, con esa mirada rara, todos veían en la misma dirección que Hades

-Creo que exageramos Hades- dijo Shun

-Sí, creo que sí – dice Hades que suelta a Seiya con asco

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta desconcertado el Pegaso al ver el rostro de todos los demás

-Eh Seiya…- Dijo Marín – Tus pantalones…- entonces Seiya volteó a ver que sus pantalones estaban todos mojados

-Jejeje creo que el miedo me gano – decía el Pegaso todo sonrojado, de pronto Shun y Hades comenzaron a reír como locos, mientras June se levantaba del pasto y se les unía a las risas, de pronto los demás caballeros, Camus, Milo, Dohko, Shura, Mu, Kiki, Shunrei, Marín, Seika, Jabú, Ichi, Ban, Nachi, Geki, todos los participantes, se les unen a Shun y Hades y comienzan a reír a carcajadas, mientras Seiya, Saori, Shiryu y Hyoga, no entendían nada

-¡Me pueden explicar que pasa aquí!- gritó Saori muy molesta, todos los chicos cómplices de la broma se tiraron al pasto y comenzaron a reír, mientras se sobaban el estomago de tanta risa

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡¿Qué RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!- preguntaron al unísono los chicos, los demás solo atinaron a decir

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES! – mientras seguían riendo

-¡¿Qué!- preguntó Seiya -¡Pero si eso fue ayer!

-¡Ah!, cierto, lo sentimos- dijo Shun –de vuelta chicos- dice a los demás

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES ATRASADO! – dicen todos que seguían riendo, los chicos se quedaron muy impresionados pero a la vez enojados

-Jajajaja- reía Hades- todo fue idea de Shun- término diciendo el dios del inframundo

-¿Shun? ¿¡Tú!- dijeron sorprendidos los chicos

-Jajaja sí- decía el Santo de Andrómeda entre risas – es para que no me vuelva a jugar ninguna broma – dijo para después cambiar su actitud muy feliz a una más seria- ¡entendieron! ¬¬

-Pero… ¿Qué está haciendo Hades aquí?- pregunta Seiya temiendo por su vida

-Relájate – dice Shun – Hades es mi amigo – dice muy contento mientras Hades lo abraza entre hombros

-A sí es – respondió el señor del inframundo – somos amigos desde que lo posesioné ¿verdad?

-Sipi

-Shun es un cuerpo muy cómodo, pero me cayó muy bien su personalidad

-O sea que Shun es amigo de Hades, oo que genial, ¿no les da gusto amigos?, O sea ¡¿Peleamos contra ti, bajamos al inframundo, estuve a punto de morir, y Shun pudo haber arreglado esto desde el principio?- preguntó Seiya que sacaba humo por las orejas

-Lo siento Seiya – dijo Shun – intenté convencer a Hades, pero él estaba muy empeñado, y pues tampoco quería que matará a mi hermano, así que tuve que revelarme, espero que no tengas resentimiento Hades

-No, para nada Shun, no te preocupes por eso - dice Hades mientras revolvía el cabello del Santo con una mano

-Eso quiere decir que… Shura no es mi padre, y Dohko no es mi abuelo ¿verdad?- pregunta Shiryu

-No Shiryu – responde Dohko junto con Shura- aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba tú mamá? – preguntó algo dudoso Shura

-Eso quiere decir que…. ¡Shunrei!- grita Shiryu mientras se dirige a la chica para abrazarla y elevarla por el aire - ¡No estás muerta!- a Shunrei casi se le cae la cámara de video, mientras Shiryu dejo de darle vueltas para después mirarla y estamparle un enorme beso en la boca, lo que la hizo ponerse más roja que un semáforo, los demás chicos los observaban, Dohko reía feliz al ver la escenita

-Eso… quiere decir ¿Qué no me veo gorda con el blanco? – pregunta Saori ilusionada a los caballeros de bronce, estos al escuchar la pregunta empiezan a silbar disimuladamente

-Este…. Noooo, por Zeus Saori ¡¿Cómo creees?- dice Jabú temiendo que no le paguen su sueldo, pero de pronto una voz muy grave e inspiradora de temor se escucha, truenos comenzaron a caer del cielo

-¡NO CREA QUE YA SE LIBRARON DE ESTA CABALLEROS DE ATHENA! – Dijo aquella vos, de pronto comenzaron a sentir un cosmos muy poderoso, más que el de Hades, comenzaron a temblar del miedo, esa persona apareció de la nada caminando hacia ellos

-¿Hermano?- pregunto Hades

-¿Padre? – preguntó Saori

-A sí es, soy Zeus

-¡Padre! – grita Saori mientras corre hacía Zeus y lo abraza

-¡Suéltame! – le grita Zeus

-Pero… padre

-Eh venido a matarlos a todos ustedes ¡Muajajajajajaja!- comienza a reírse Zeus como un loco desquiciado, mientras toma a Shun del cuello y comienza a ahorcarlo con su mano

-¡Muere Andrómeda!- gritó Zeus, mientras Shun comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de aire

-¡Suéltalo Zeus! – gritó Hades

-¡No, esté muchachito debe morir! – gritó Zeus mientras los demás temblaban del miedo

-¡Shun!- gritaron los chicos al comenzar a sentir como disminuía el cosmos de su amigo

-¡Suéltalo! – gritó Shiryu

-¡No lastimes a Shun!- gritó muy asustado Hyoga

-¡Pronto, ayudemos a Shun!- gritó Seiya, pero no pudieron hacer nada, ya que Zeus soltó a Shun, dejándolo caer en el pasto, sin ningún rastro de que lo haya dejado con vida

-¿¡Por que lo mataste! – gritó Saori, mientras caía al pasto hincada, los demás no podían evitar llorar

-Tengo entendido que todo este relajo es gracias a ese chico – responde Zeus

-¡No! – gritó Hyoga con los ojos nublados

-¡Es nuestra culpa! – dijo Shiryu entre lagrimas

-¡Shun siempre fue una persona inocente, siempre, todos los años soportó nuestras bromas, y la única vez que decide cobrárselas mure! ¿¡Por que!- grita Seiya

-¡Shun!- gritó June que lloraba a mares

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad de Japón, podemos ver a un hombre que se encuentra en la cima de un enorme edificio, lleva puesta una capa negra y ropajes oscuros, observa la ciudad en silencio, atento a cualquier peligro…

-¡Oye cálmate! ¿No?- dice Ikki algo fastidiado mirando al cielo

-¡¿Qué!

-Siempre que me pones en tus fics me va bien mal, en tu fic pasado me mataste y en este me quieres hacer pasar por Batman

-Hay Ikki, pero sí yo lo único que hago es narrar, además no quiero hacerte pasar por "Batman" si no por "Bad man"- Ikki ve con ojos asesinos hacia arriba – Hay esta bien – Ikki caminaba muy tranquilo por las calles pensando en lo que horas antes había pasado

-Vaya eso está mejor

-Ya no molestes y déjame continuar – Él estaba muy molesto, Shun se había atrevido a gritarle, desobedecerle, estaba más que molesto, pero de pronto comenzó a pensar

_Tal vez fui un poco duro, el ya no es un niño_

Ikki seguía caminando, pensaba que tal vez cuando vio a Shun así, no debió gritarle, debió haber tomado una actitud de hermano mayor y no una actitud tipo Tatsumi, así que decidió ir a hablar con Shun y fue a la mansión, cuando entro y encontró la puerta de la entrada en escombros y que en el piso había sangre, se preocupo y de inmediato busco su armadura, ahora volviendo con los bronceados…

-¡Shun! ¡¿Por qué Zeus! – gritaba Hades, los chicos lloraban descontroladamente, incluso los goldies

-Es su turno, caballeros de Athena – Zeus se dirige impotente hacia Saori, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu que se encontraba con Shunrei, emanado un aura maligna, un cosmos muy agresivo y violento

-¡Mamá!- gritó Hyoga

-¡Shunrei, vete ahora, corre! ¡Sálvate!- dice Shiryu

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ahí te vez!- Shunrei sale corriendo como alma que la lleva el diablo

-¡¿Qué!¡No se suponía que tenía que hacer eso!- gritó Shiryu desilusionado

-¡Hermanitas ahora sí me voy con ustedes!- dice Seiya que se aproxima a Marín y Seika, pero ellas al igual que Shunrei salieron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz

-¡Pero Padre!- gritó Saori – ¡Sí yo soy tú hija favorita!

-¡Cállate! – grita Zeus – ¡No sabes cómo me has dejado ante los demás dioses de las otras mitologías, se la pasan criticándome por tu culpa niñita! – ¡Ahora mueran! – dice Zeus que levanta la mano para lanzar su poder, los chicos cerraron los ojos muy fuerte esperando lo peor, pasaron algunos segundos y nada, entonces entreabrieron sus ojos, y observarona zEus tirado en el piso riendo a carcajadas

-Jajajajajaja jajajajaja – reía mientras se sobaba el estomago, luego voltearon a mirar a los demás y también estaba riendo al igual que Zeus

-¡¿Pero que!- preguntaron los chicos muy desconcertados, al ver que Shun también estaba muerto pero de la risa, después Shun se levanta del pasto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos provocadas por tanta risa

-¡Shun! ¡¿Qué tú no estabas muerto! – preguntaron molestos los chicos

-Jajaja… no… jaja… estoy… estoy bien… jaja – dice Shun que apenas y podía aguantar la risa, mientra ayudaba a Zeus a pararse del pasto

-¡¿Que tal lo hice Shun?- pregunta Zeus

-Muy bien Zeus, jaja , creo que ya aprendieron la lección

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí!- pregunta Seiya

-Ja, lo que pasa- responde Shun – es que Zeus también quiso participar en esta broma

-¡¿Qué! – pregunta impresionado Hyoga

-¡Shun! ¡¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi padre!- pregunta Saori

-Jajaja Hades… Hades me lo presentó- dice muy contento el santo de Andrómeda

-Sí – responde Zeus – este muchachito es muy bueno y agradable- dice Zeus mientras rodeaba el cuello de Shun y le revuelve los cabellos de la cabeza, pero de pronto a Zeus le comienza a sangrar la mano, el la observa, tenía enterrada una pluma de la armadura de Ikki

-¡Hey tú! ¡Suelta a mi hermano!- grita un ave Fénix que viene apareciendo de la nada -¡Te dije que soltara a mi hermano!

-¡¿Qué?- pregunta Zeus no entendiendo nada

-No va a hacerme caso verdad – dice Ikki que decide aplicar el puño fantasma en Zeus, ambos qeudan de espaldas

-¿Qué se siente visitar el infierno? – pregunta Ikki muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿Con que este es el puño fantasma del Ave Fénix, del que tanto me platicabas Shun?- pregunta Zeus como si nada

-¡¿Qué! – pregunta Ikki muy impresionado

-Ahora, por tu osadía de atreverte a golpearme – dice Zeus – tú recibirás tú propio poder – termina diciendo Zeus, Ikki se lleva las manos a la cabeza, de pronto todo comienza distorsionarse e Ikki comienza a tener una visión:

_Ikki estaba solo en la mansión, el se encontraba muy feliz_

_-¡Ahora sí! – Dice feliz mientras se sienta en el sillón - ¡Es hora de que aun hombre le dejen ser un hombre! – dice el Ave Fénix que estaba sentado con una cerveza en la mano y un tazón lleno de palomitas y enciende la televisión_

_-¡Diablos! ¡Malditos comerciales! – Refunfuña muy molesto – no le dejan a uno ver en paz su programa favorito- Ikki espero impaciente a que terminaron los comerciales, cuanto estos concluyeron comenzó el programa _

_-¡Volvemos con un nuevo capítulo de Kaleido Star!_

_-¡Al fin! – grita Fénix, mientras comienza a comer y beber viendo muy contento la televisión, después de un rato podemos escuchar a Fénix decir_

_-¡Sora! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de los sentimientos de Ken! ¡Vamos Ken, tú puedes hombre, dile lo que sientes! – dice el Fénix muy impaciente mirando al televisor, mientras se escuchaba los diálogos de los personajes_

_-Sora… hay algo que siempre he querido decirte_

_-¿Qué es Ken?- el Fénix se acerco más a la tele al ver la escenita_

_-Yo…- de inmediato la pantalla de la televisión se vuelve estática y después regresa a la normalidad_

_-Lo sentimos queridos televidentes, pero de ahora en adelante Kaleido Star ha sido retirado de la televisión de Japón para siempre_

_-¡¿Qué! – grita Fénix muy molesto_

-¡No! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – dice el Fénix que si hinca al pasto y se lleva las manos a la cabeza-¡NO, NO, NO!

-Pobrecito – Shun siente lastima de su hermanito – Ha de tener una visión donde le hacen algo a Esmeralda

-O a ti Shun – dice Saori, mientras Fénix seguía gritando

-¡NO! ¡¿Por qué DIOS! ¿¡POR QUEEEEEE!

-No sé- responde Zeus, de inmediato Shun va en ayuda de su hermano y lo abraza

-Ikki tranquilízate, estoy aquí

-Shun…

-Y Esmeralda… ella…

-No Shun, no lo digas- responde Ikki muy temeroso

-Ella regresará en dos días con su padre

-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras!- dice Ikki, ya que su suegro no le caía muy bien que digamos

-Vamos Ikki todo está bien- dice Shun – ya paso, ya paso – le susurra mientras lo abraza y hacía que este se calmara - ¿Ya?

-Sí… creo que ya estoy bien… - dice el Fénix que de inmediato se para

-De seguro tuviste una visión horrible donde le hacía daño a Esmeralda, ¿verdad Ikki? – preguntó Seiya sintiendo lastima de su compañero

-Este – Ikki tose disimuladamente – sí… claro… fue horrible… cof, cof… - pero después de sonrojarse Ikki vuelve a la realidad

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí! – pregunta al ver a Zues y Hades junto los caballeros

-Permítanme explicar a mi – dice Shaka que aparece de la nada caminando con los ojos cerrados, que incluso tropieza con Hades- Disculpe señorita

-No hay problema…- responde Hades -¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy ninguna señorita! ¡Soy un ser supremo, poderoso y tú te atreves a llamarme "señorita"!- grita Hades muy molesto

-¡Oh! Discúlpeme- Dice Shaka dándose cuanta de su erros – perdóneme diosa Athena – dice Shaka que sigue su camino, Hade se queda con una supergota en la cabeza

-¡¿Shaka! ¿¡Tu también?- preguntan sorprendidos los chicos

-Sí, yo les preste la sala gemela a los chicos para que jugaran

-Ha entonces estamos en la sala gemela – dice Seiya

-Sí – responde Shaka

-Bueno, ¿entonces podrías explicarme?- le pregunta Ikki a Shaka

-¿Explicarte qué?

-¡Lo que está sucediendo!

-A sí, verán todo comenzó ayer en la noche…

::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::

Shun estaba en la barra de la cocina con June, ambos planeaban la broma

-¿Shun, estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – pregunta June

-Depende ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Se me ocurre que podemos pedirle de favor a Hades que les dé un susto a los chicos…

-¡Ah!

-Sí… ¿Qué estabas pensando tú?

-En que podíamos cancelarles a los chicos la televisión por cable – dice muy inocente el Santo de Andrómeda

-Hay Shun

-Pero… es que no me gusta pedirle esos favores, el es mi amigo, puede pensar que me aprovecho de él

-Hay ándale Shun, hay que hablarle – entonces Shun y June encienden un poco sus cosmos, mientras tanto en el Olimpo, Hades está tomando gustoso un baño en el Jacuzzi de los dioses, con una toalla enredada en el cabello, él está en su cuerpo real, mirándose las uñas, hasta que alguien toca a la puerta

-Señor Hades, Señor Hades- lo llama desde la puerta – Soy Hypnos

-¿Qué ocurre Hypnos? – Responde Hades

-Tiene una llamada de la tierra

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Quién osa interrumpirme en mi baño!

-Es Shun de Andrómeda

-¡Ha! ¡Es Shun! – gracias Hypnos, puedes irte

-Sí – responde Hypnos, que entre dientes dice- "a uno no lo dejan dormir a gusto"- mientras tanto Hades enciende un poco su cosmos

-Aló

-¡Hola Hades!- saluda Shun

-¡Hola Shun! ¡Que gustó! ¡¿A que no adivinas que!

-¿Qué pasa Hades?

-Bueno, ¿vez que te conté que Deméter mi suegra, nunca nos deja en paz a Perséfone y a mí?

-Sí

-Pues Perséfone y yo decidimos fugarnos al inframundo ¡¿No te parece una buena idea!

-Este… ¿pero no ya lo habían intentado antes?

-Ah! si lo olvidaba, rayos, yo que ya tenía listo mi carruaje negro, como sea… ¿a qué se debe tan gustosa llamada?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que, hoy es día de los inocentes aquí en la tierra y…

-Vamos Shun ya dile- dice June

-¿Eh? ¿June?- pregunta Hades

-¡Hola Hades!

-¡Hola June, que gustó hablarte, Perséfone te manda saludos!

-Gracias Hades, también me la saludas

-Bueno ¿Qué me quieren decir? – pregunta Hades

-Bueno es que… Sí no quieres no… pero… - dice Shun

-Lo que pasa – responde June – es que hoy es día de los inocentes aquí en la tierra y Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Saori, les jugaron una broma Shun, y pues digamos que nosotros queremos vengarnos, entonces June le cuenta a Hades todo lo que los chicos le hicieron a Shun

-¡Pero qué malos! – gritó Hades

-Sí, y pues queríamos ver sí nos ayudas – dice June

-¡Claro, es más hora mismo voy por mi espada, ahora sí, van a ver, los voy a mandar a lo más profundo del abismo en el infierno, como se atreven a meterse a sí con Shun!

-¡No Hades! ¡No quiero que los mates! – grita Shun al sentir como el cosmos de Hades aumenta – Solo queremos que nos ayudes a jugarles una broma

-Ah! está bien – dice Hades – pero… ¿no puedo enterrarle mi espada a Pegaso?

-No – responde Shun

-Hay ándale, tantito, solo será un rasguñito y nada más

-Hades- dice el Santo con voz de decepción

-Está bien, está bien – dice Hades, en eso entra Zeus al Jacuzzi

-Ya salte, es mi turno – le dice Zeus a Hades

-¡¿Que! ¡Estás loco!

-¡Ya vete Hades, no estoy de buenas, Hera estuvo fastidiando todo él día de que la engaño con muchas y ya estoy harto, quiero tomar un baño

-Pero estoy hablando con Shun

-¿Estás hablando con Shun? ¡Hola Shun!- responde Zeus

-¡Hola Zeus! – responde Shun muy contento

-¿De qué tanto hablan? – pregunta Zeus

-Pues estábamos pidiéndole a Hades un favor – responde June

-¿June? ¡Hola June!- saluda Zeus a June- ¿Qué clase de favor? – pregunta Zeus muy curioso, entonces June le comienza a explicar a Zeus todo

-¡Que malos! ¿¡Con que va a jugarle una broma a mi hijita!- dice Zeus con apariencia algo molesta, pero después cambia su actitud - ¡Entonces yo también!

-Claro Zeus, sí tú quieres, también puedes ayudarnos- responde Shun

-¡Shun! – alguien lo llama

-¿Eh? ¿Shaka? ¡Hola Shaka!

-¡Hola Shun! Oye ¿Ya llegó June a la mansión?

-Sí, aquí estoy- responde June

-¡Ah! ¿Ya le diste a Shun lo que te pedí?

-Sí Shaka ya se lo entrgué

-Gracias June

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Zeus

-¿Ah? ¿Quién habla?

-Él es Zeus- responde Shun

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Zeus! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy Shaka!

-¡Shaka! ¡Qué gusto! ¡Me saludas a Buda!

-Claro que sí

-¿Shaka?- pregunta Hades

-Sí, ¿quién eres tú?

-Soy Hades, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

-Sí ya me acorde, me pediste que matará a Athena

-Sí ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Hades, por cierto ¿de qué tanto hablan ustedes con Shun y June?

-Lo que pasa es que…- June le cuenta todo a Shaka- y eso les hicieron los chicos a Shun

-¡Que malos!- dijo Shaka – yo les ayudo a jugar la broma

-Claro Shaka, si tú quieres

-¡Shaka, Shaka!

-¿Eh? ¿Milo?

-Sí, soy yo ¿Qué haces?

-Pues aquí, hablando, con Shun, June, Hades y Zeus

-¿Apoco? ¡Hola chicos! ¡Qué onda? ¡Que cuenta la banda!

-Jaja hola Milo- lo saludan

-¡¿Y de que tanto hablan?- pregunta el Escorpión

-Bueno, pues, estábamos hablando de…- June le cuenta toda la historia a Milo

-Genial, les jugaran una broma a los chicos, ¡yo también quiero jugar!- dice Milo muy emocionado

-Claro Milo

-Oye por cierto- dice Shaka- ¿para qué me hablaste Milo?

-Pues es que estaba molestando a Camus, pero después me empezó a dar un discurso de que debo darle más privacidad y que tengo que respetar el tiempo e los demás y blah blah blah

-¡Milo no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

-Hay no es Camus

-¿Camus? – Pregunta Shun -¡Hola Camus!

-¿Eh? ¿Shun? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?

-Pues estoy aquí, planeando una broma junto con June, Hades, Zeus, Shaka y Milo

-¿Una broma? – Pregunta algo desconcertado Camus- ¿Tu jugando una broma?

-Sí, lo que ocurre es que…- June le empieza a platicar todo a Camus

-¡Que malos!- dijo Camus – Esta vez Hyoga exageró ¿Yo también puedo ayudarles? Quiero darle una lección a ese muchacho

-Claro – responde Shun

-Pero… ¿Qué broma vamos a jugarles?- pregunta Zeus, entonces los chicos después de hablar alrededor de una hora planean toda la broma

-Está bien, les pediremos ayuda a los demás caballeros chicos, nosotros haremos los arreglos necesarios – Dice Shaka secundado por Milo y Camus

-Gracias Chicos- agradece Shun

-Bueno, como que yo ya me voy a mi cama- dice Hades que se la pasó un buen rato en el Jacuzzi -¡Hyonos! ¡Mi toalla! – entonces vemos entrar al dios del sueño con una bat y toalla para su señor Hade, con una ojeras en los ojos mientras pensaba- "¡¿Qué no duermen aquí o qué"?-

-Bueno, muchas gracias chicos, nosotros arreglaremos todo aquí en la mansión, nos vemos- se despiden Shun y June y apagan su cosmos

-¿Entonces Shun?

-Es que no se… ¿No crees que estamos exagerando? – dice el Santo, ya que a él no le gusta mucho cobrar venganza, pero después June lo convence, un rato después llega Shunrei, le cuentan sus planes y ella también se les une, June y Shun salieron de la mansión a comprar piezas de utilería para la broma, como la sangre falsa de Shunrei, arreglaorn la puerta cambiándola con una falsa, algunos discos de efectos especiales, y también una protección que colocaron en la pared para que Shunrei no se lastimara cuando Dohko la arrojara

::::::::::::Fin del Flash Back::::::::::

-Y así planeamos la broma- termina diciendo Shaka

-Oye ¿¡Pero por que a Ikki no le jugaron la broma al igual que nosotros? – preguntó molesto el Pegaso

-A Ikki le jugamos una broma diferente – dice Shun

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál?

-Bueno, tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en la mañana – dice Shun – no era mi intención gritarte hermano – dice refiriéndose a Ikki

-Ahora comprendo, pero entonces ¿tú y June estaban así porque querían jugarme una broma?- pregunta Ikki

-Bueno en realidad eso no lo teníamos planeado- dice Shun muy inocentemente, mientras June le da un codazo en el estomago

-¡Shhh! ¡¿Quieres que me maté!

-¡¿Entonces qué pasó anoche! ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunta Fénix muy enojado al ver que no era una broma

-Oye ¿y cómo le hicieron para cambiar el look de Shun tan rápido?- pregunta Hyoga

-De eso se encargó Afrodita – responde Shaka – Él es todo un experto en esto- entonces vemos a Afro aproximarse a los caballeros con un mandil de estilista, mientras tiene un estuche de cosméticos en las manos

-¡Hola Chicos! ¡¿No quieren probar mi nuevo rubor de mi nueva línea de cosméticos?

-¿Línea? ¿Cuál Línea?- pregunta Shiryu

-Mi línea de cosméticos "La rosa encantada" "Tan encantada que te hará desear más" ¡Cómprala ya! – Dice Afrodita que pareciera estar anunciando en la televisión – De venta en tu tienda de cosméticos más cercana

-Eh… no Afrodita… así está bien – dicen Seiya

-Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden – responde Afro - ¡Ah Shun! Por cierto, que no se te olviden mis consejo de belleza, ya te dije que tienes un cutis muy lindo, pero debes cuidártelo, la contaminación en el aire, los rayos ultravioleta te lo pueden arruinar

-Este… sí Afrodita… Gracias…

-Bueno Shun, fue un placer ayudarte, pero debo irme- Dice Zeus – Tengo que ir a prepara la fiesta de añor nuevo en el Olimpo, van a venir dioses de varias mitologías y pues ya vez, tengo que deja runa buena impresión, oye ¿no quieres venir?

-No, muchas gracias, prefiero pasármela con mis amigos en la mansión

-Bueno, está bien, ¡adiós! – dice Zeus mientras se va con Hades que también se despide de Shun

-¡Bueno, nosotros también ya nos vamos, adiós chicos!- dice Shun despidiéndose de los demás caballeros,- ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda! – agradece antes de que Kiki lso teletransporte de vuelta a la mansión

-De nada Shun- dicen los caballeros, los chicos aparecen en la mansión, Kiki se despide de ellos y regresa al santuario

-Entonces todo esto fue una broma… dice Shiryu

-Sí- le responde Shunrei, había un silencio muy incomodo hasta que - ¡Shun, June! ¡Vamos a ver el video!- dice Shunrei

-¡Sí!- responde muy emocionados

-¿Video? ¿Cuál video? – pregunta Saori

-El video de la broma, jajajaja- de inmediato los chicos suben a la habitación de Shunrei, y se la pasaron viendo el video, sus risas se escuchaban hasta la sala donde estaba sentados los demás muy fastidiados por las risas y burlas de Shunrei, Shun y June

-Bueno, después de todo, creo que lo teníamos merecido- dice Ikki, los demás pensaron igual que él, llegó la noche, a la mañana siguiente June se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, se encontró a Ikki ahí, sentado en la barra mientras tomaba café y leía un periódico, pero disimuladamente la miraba enviando indirectas miradas hacia ella, June se sentó enfrente de él, y comenzó a comer algunas fresas que se le antojaron, pero con la mirada de Ikki se las comía sin masticarlas, temía por su vida, nadie decía nada, hasta que ella ya harta de la situación decide hablar

-¡Deja de verme así!

-¡Yo te veo como yo quiera! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste con Shun!

-¡No hicimos nada! ¡N-A-D-A! ¿Entiendes esa palabra?- de repente June comienza a sentir asco y va a vomitar a el lavatrastos, Shun que venía llegando se su carrera diaria entra a la cocina y ve a June, se preocupa por ella y la lelva al doctor, después de algunas horas los chicos regresan muy felices a la mansión

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor June? – pregunta Saori

-Nada de importancia, estaré bien- responde ella, ambos chicos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shun abrazaba a June por la espalda

-¿Por qué tan felices?- pregunta Ikki

-Es una sorpresa – responde Shun- mañana en la fiesta de año nuevo les diremos todo, total, al día siguiente, 31 de diciembre, la fiesta en la mansión era enorme, ahí estaban todos los dorados, los bronceados y las amazonas, celebrando el inicio de año nuevo, Esmeralda llegó con su padre e Ikki estaba más que nervioso, ya que sus suegro no era muy lindo con él que digamos, todo estaban vestidos de gala, con smokings y vestidos de fiesta, todos los caballeros se reunieron en el vestíbulo, para escuchar las palabras de su diosa mientras alzaban la copa para brindar

-Caballeros y Amazonas, Hoy termina un año más, un año de alegría y sufrimiento, un año de compañerismo y amistad, espero que así como hoy transcurran mucho más años en su compañía, ustedes lo son todo para mí, y por eso hoy nos reunimos para festejar un año más de risas y lágrimas, de carcajadas y golpes, de amista y amor, pero sobre todo ¡un año donde nos hacemos más viejos! ¡Salud!

-¡SALUD!- gritaron al mismo tiempo todos los caballeros antes de tomar sus respectivas bebidas, de pronto Shun y June mu inocentemente aparecen y, ellos también querían decir unas palabras

-Nosotros también queremos decirles algo- dice June

-¡También, este nuevo año, habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia!- dice Shun muy contento, los demás no entendían

-¿Un nuevo integrante? ¿De quién se trata?

-¡De un bebé!- dicen los chicos muy contentos

¡¿UN BEBÉ? ¡¿UN BEBÉ!- pregunta Ikki

-Sí un bebé mío y de June! – dice Shun muy contento, esto se va a poner bueno…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**CAPITULO 4: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

-¡¿UN BEBÉ! ¿¡UN BEBÉ!- seguía gritando Ikki que no podía creerlo, todos quedaron pasmados

-Sí Ikki, un bebé- respondió Shun

-¡¿UN BEBÉ!... ¿¡UN BEBÉ!- Ikki todavía no lo podía creer

-Sí Ikki

-¡¿UN BEBÉ!... ¿¡UN BEBÉ!... ¡¿UN BEBÉ!

-¡Que sí! ¡Un bebé, un bebé, un bebé! ¡¿Qué parte de "Bebé" no entendiste? ¡¿Sabes lo que es un bebé? Un ser vivo al que se le cuida con ternura y amor ¡un bebé!- respondió Shun desesperado porque al parecer Ikki no entendía la palabra "BEBÉ"

-Shun ¡dime que esta es otra broma por favor!-gritó Ikki, Shun lo miro extraño

-No Ikki, no es ninguna broma- dijo el Santo de Andrómeda muy serio

-Es más- dijo June- ya sabemos cómo lo llamaremos- dijo muy contenta

-Sí- dice Shun – le pondremos como nuestro maestro, Albiore- dijo él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Hay madre santa- dijo Ikki que se desmayo, de inmediato Shun y June fueron con él junto con Esmeralda, Shun cargó a Ikki y lo recostó en el sofá, June volteó a ver a los demás caballeros que tenían los ojos tan abiertos como platos y las quijadas hasta el suelo, a algunos se les cayó la copa donde tenían sus bebidas para brindar, todos estaban muy impresionados

-¿Qué?- preguntó June al ver como todos los observaban, Esmeralda colocó un trapo húmedo en la frente de Ikki, este despertó y se sintió más tranquilo al verla ahí con él

-Ikki despertaste- dijo aliviada Esmeralda

-Sí Esmeralda, tuve un sueño horrible donde Shun me dijo que iba a tener un bebé

-Eh… Ikki- dijo Shun

-¿Qué paso?

-No fue un sueño- respondió June, Ikki volteo a ver a todos lados, ahí estaban los caballeros, Saori, todos observándolo, después miró a June fijamente con ojos asesinos

-¡TÚ!- dijo refiriéndose a June

-¿Yo qué?-pregunto ella, de inmediato Ikki se abalanzó contra ella mientras todos los demás intentaban evitar que Ikki matará a June sujetándolo con fuerza, mientras él con una mano la tomaba por el cuello para asfixiarla- ¡Tú asaltacunas, pervertidora de menores! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto a mi Otooto?

-I… Ikki… no… no puedo… respirar…- dijo June, Shun logró apartar a Ikki de ella

-¡¿Qué te pasa Nii-san!- gritó Shun a Ikki que estaba siendo sujetado por Mu y Dohko

-¡¿Shun como te atreviste a hacer esto!- gritó Ikki muy molesto

-¿¡Hacer qué!- preguntó Shun que no entendía nada

-¡Pues eso! ¡Tú sabes!- dijo Ikki que se puso algo rojo

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Shun que seguía sin entender

-Pues lo que hicieron tú y June

-¿Qué?

-Pues… ¡¿Qué tanto hicieron esa noche?

-¡Hay Ikki todavía insistes con eso!- dijo June- está bien te contaré todo – termino de decir eso todos los invitados prestaron atención inmediata, se sentaron en la sala como si de niños pequeños viendo la tele se tratara

-Haber cuéntame que paso esa noche- dijo Ikki dirigiéndose a June

-Pues fue una noche muy linda, aunque dolorosa, y es que además era mi primera vez pero Shun hizo que me tranquilizara, el se comportó muy lindo – dijo June mirando tiernamente a Shun – Shun hizo el trabajo duro, yo estuve arriba de él casi todo el tiempo

-Pero June, sí tú hiciste el trabajo pesado, eres una chica muy buena en esto- dijo Shun guiñándole un ojo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta imaginándose quien sabe que cosas

-De hecho fue muy raro que no despertaran chicos- dijo June – tienen el sueño muy pesado

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Saori

-Bueno, con todos los gritos que soltó June y todo el ruido que hiso, sí fue muy raro que no despertaran- Dijo Shun muy inocentemente mientras June se ponía tan roja como un semáforo

-Shun te recuerdo que tú también gritaste – dijo June – es más, tú hiciste más ruido que yo

-¡¿Pues qué pasó?- pregunto Milo que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad

-¡Sí ya cuenten!- secundo Seiya a Milo, que este Pegasito al aparecer no había pensado nada, hasta pareciera que él es más inocente que Shun

-Permítanme contar a mi – dice Shaka

-Claro Shaka- dice Shun

-Bueno lo que pasó fue que…

::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::

_Shun tenía algo que decir a June, así que se quedan en su habitación, salieron al balcón, la madrugada era hermosa, las estrellas brillaban resplandecientes, la luna tan grande y redonda, era hermoso, pero tenían mucho sueño_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Shun?_

_-Bueno…-Shun estaba muy nervioso, así que para tratar de disimular se estiró un poco y con una mano lazo una tormenta nebular, June tuvo que esquivarla y esta termino por derrumbar una parte del barandal_

_-Ups- Shun estaba muy nervioso, se notaba en su inquietud_

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Bueno June, lo que pasa es que yo…- Shun le dio la espalda a June, pensó que así podría decirlo mejor- Yo quería decirte… sí tú… sí no quieres no… pero es que…. Desde hace tiempo… he querido decirte que… podemos seguir siendo amigos, no importa si no quieres…- al perecer Shun no podía decir lo que quería decir, y June ya estaba que se caía del sueño, ella se estiró un poco mientras bostezaba, se iba a recargar en el barandal pero no se dio cuenta que de esa era la parte que había desaparecido rato antes por el ataque de Shun, perdió el equilibrio_

_-¡Ah!-gritó June_

_-¡June!- Shun se arrojó tras de ella y cayeron en unos arbustos que estaban abajo, estában en el jardín de la mansión_

_-Ju… June_

_-¿Si Shun?_

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, gracias_

_-Genial… no es por ser descortés pero… ¿podrías quitarte de encima?_

_-Hay perdón- de inmediato June se levanto y ayudo a Shun a levantarse _

_-Gracias- dijo Shun- ¡diablos!_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-No tenemos llave para entrar a la mansión, y ya remplazamos la puerta de la entrada_

_-Cierto ¿ahora como le haremos para entrar?_

_-No lo sé- Shun se quedo pensando por un rato – Ya sé, podemos treparnos por el árbol que está cerca del balcón_

_-Cierto, hay que intentarlo_

_Entonces primero se trepo June y Shun estaba debajo de ella, se trepo por una rama, estaba a punto de llegar al balcón pero de pronto_

_-Hay mira una ardilla- dijo June mientras la observaba estaba enfrente de ella– hola pequeña, eres muy linda- le dijo mientras acercaba su maoa para acariciarla- ¡hay no! ¿Qué haces? ¡Condenada ardilla no muerdas mis dedos! ¡Ah!_

_-¿June todo está bien haya arriba?_

_-¡No, suéltame cochina ardilla ahora sí vas a ver!-al parecer esa ardilla la retaba, no creía que June la golpearía, entonces se trepo por su brazo hasta subirse por su cabeza -¡ahora si verás! ¡Ya te tengo!_

_-¿June?_

_-¡Muere! – le grito ella y alzo sus manos para atraparla, pero esa condenada ardilla se escapo y perdio el equilibrio, así que de nuevo June cayó encima de Shun_

_-¡Auch!_

_-¡Perdón Shun! _

Jajajaja ¿ósea que te peleaste con una ardilla?- se burlaba Ikki

-¡¿Qué! Se veía que tenía fuerza de voluntad, no soltaba mis dedos ¿Qué acaso tienen forma de bellotas o qué?- preguntó June mientras se miraba los dedos

-Bueno, continúa- dijo Hyoga

-A sí

_-¡Perdón Shun, en verdad lo siento!_

_-No… no te preocupes, por cierto… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-Sí, ¿cuál?_

_-¿Puedes quitarte de encima?_

_-¡Hay!- entonces June se paró y ayudó a Shun a levantarse_

_-¿Por qué te caíste?_

_-Hay Shun, es que un ser malvado y poderoso apareció enfrente de mí y me atacó_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Quién era?_

_-Bueno…_

_-¡No, no me digas! Seguramente fue Lucifer, o Eris, ahora si se las verán muy caro- dijo Shun dispuesto a subir al árbol_

_-¡No Shun! No fue ninguno de ellos_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Este… pues que te digo… jejeje… una ardilla- Shun se queda con una supergotota en la cabeza_

_-Bueno… ¿ahora como le hacemos para subir?_

_-Ya sé, hazme un escalón con tús manos, haber sí puedo alcanzar al balcón_

_-Claro- entonces Shun hiso un escalón con sus manos y June se trepó sobre él_

_-Ya… ya casi… ya casi llego_

_-Apúrate June_

_-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- entonces June pudo estirar su mano para alcanzar el piso del balcón - ¡Ya lo tengo! – Pero de pronto, esa ardilla del mal se paró ahí enfrente de June observando su sufrimiento, mientras June sentía que se burlaba de ella-¡Te tengo! – intentó alcanzarla, pero volvió a perder el equilibrio y cayó otra vez encima de Shun_

_-¡Ah!_

_-¡Ouch!_

_-Shun perdóname_

_-No importa June, pero por favor, no te quiero molestar, pero si pudieras…_

_-¡oh! ¡Lo siento!- se levanto y ayudo a Shun a incorporase - ¡Rayos! ¡Esto no podría ser peor! – En ese instante se escuchó un trueno y comenzó a llover – yo y mi bocota – Shun y June terminaron completamente empapados, El vestido floreado de June estaba todo rasgado y era el que le había regalado Shina antes de que se fuera del santuario, quedo horrible_

_-_¡Ese vestido me costó muy caro!- gritó Shina

-Ups, jeje perdón Shina

-Continua- dijo Ikki

_-Bueno, hay que tratar de cubrirnos con la lluvia- dijo Shun_

_-Sí…- buscaron un lugar para cubrirse, terminaron en la entrada- Y ahora ¿quién podrá ayudarnos?_

_-¡June! ¡June!_

_-¿Eh? ¿Mu?- Mu se comunicó con June mediante el cosmos_

_-Sí soy yo, Shaka me dijo que tú y Shun tiene planeada una broma, me pidió mi ayuda_

_-Sí, ¿nos ayudarás?_

_-No lo sé, por cierto ¿Qué haces a estas horas despierta?_

_-Bueno Mu, lo que pasa es que…- June le contó todo a Mu – y no podemos entrar a la mansión_

_-Hay June, ¿por qué no te teletransportas? Te estuve enseñando esa técnica todo el tiempo que estuviste de visita_

_-¡Cierto!_

_-¿¡Qué?- dijo Shun- ¿ósea que todo este tiempo pudiste teletransportarte y ya?_

_-Perdóname Shun, lo había olvidado, pero es que, además no soy muy buena, esta es la primera vez que intento teletransportame a un lugar lejos, cuando practicaba con Mu solo podía aparecer unos cuantos pasos enfrente, ¿Qué tal sí no funciona?_

_-June creo en ti- dijo Shun mientras le dedicaba una bella mirada y colocó una mano en su hombro – se que lo harás bien – dijo Shun entrecerrando los ojos, intentando darle ánimos a June que ya estaba que se caía del sueño_

_-Está bien Shun, lo intentaré- dicho esto June encendió su cosmos y concentró su mente, y junto con Shun cerraron sus ojos muy fuertemente, aparecieron en su habitación, abrieron sus ojos, preparándose para ver sí funciono - ¡Lo logré! – dijo June al ver que aparecieron en la habitación de Shun_

_-Genial June, viste que sí podías_

_-Sí, a´si como el trenecito que todo podía – dijo June con los ojitos brillosos_

_-Este… he sí…- Una gota aún más grande que en la anterior apareció en la cabeza de Shun_

_-Diablos, estoy toda mojada y no he desempacado mi ropa_

_-No te preocupes- dijo Shun- si quieres te presto una camisa mía_

_-No Shun, no es necesario, no quiero que te molestes_

_-No es ninguna molestia, además ya es muy tarde, hay que irse dormir los más pronto posible_

_-Está bien – al decir esto Shun sacó una camisa azul de su armario y se la entregó a June, ella se cambió en el baño de la habitación y cuando salió observo a Shun en bóxers recostado en su cama, que al parecer ya le había ganado el sueño que no se puso la pijama, June lo observó con ternura y después de eso se dispuso a salir_

_::::::::::::: _Fin del Flash Back::::::::::::

-Y eso fue todo

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que hicieron?- preguntó Ikki

-Sí, eso fue lo único – contesto June – ¿pues qué pensaban?

-Sí hermano ¿en que pensabas? ¿Qué más se puede hacer a esas horas de la madrugada? – preguntaron los chicos muy inocentemente, como si de una paloma se tratara

-Eh… no… nada…

-¿Entonces como es posible que June este embarazada de ti Shun?- preguntó Marín

-¿June embarazada? ¿Cuándo dijimos eso?- preguntó Shun algo extrañado

-¿Pues no que iban a tener un bebé? – preguntó Aioria

-Sí- dijo Shun

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Saga

-¡Lo adoptamos!- dijeron los chicos muy contentos

-¡¿QUÉ!- gritó Ikki que casi incendia media mansión

-¡Shun! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre adoptar un bebé! ¡¿Sabes la responsabilidad que eso conlleva!

-Sí, pero no te preocupes Ikki, June y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien, es más ¿quieres verlo?- pregunta Shun muy emocionado

-¿Cómo? ¿Está aquí?

-Sipi- responde June – Shun y yo fuimos por él hoy – Mira – entonces June sube a su habitación, después baja cargando en sus brazos a un bebé -¿No es hermoso? – pregunta ella a los demás

-¡¿Un perro!- dice los chicos muy alborotados

-Sí, es un bebé cachorro, un frech poodle ¿no es lindo?

-¡Ósea que todo este relajo por un simple perro!- grita Ikki

-¡Oye!- le replica Shun – no es un simple perro, es Albiore – dice el santo de Andrómeda – Hola pequeño ¿Cómo dormiste? – dice refiriéndose al cachorrito mientras lo acaricia

-Lo que pasa, es que ayer que regresamos del doctor pasamos por una veterinaria y no pudimos dejarlo ahí abandonadito, así que lo trajimos hoy – dice June muy contenta

-¿Y entonces qué era lo que tenías June?- pregunta Saori

-Nada, solamente fue el asco provocado por las fresas, como Ikki me estaba viendo con una mirada asesina cuando me las comí, no me di cuenta de que estaban echadas a perder

-¡Ah!

-Sí, por cierto chicos, un anuncio más – dice June

-¡Otro!- dicen los chicos

-Sí- contesta Shun

-Más les vale que este si valga la pena- dice Kanon

-Bueno, también queríamos decirles que… - Shun se sonroja – June y yo ya somos novios

-¡¿QUÉ!- grita Ikki que casi se desmaya

-¡Qué bien Shun!- dijo Camus

-¡Ya era hora!- secunda Milo

-¿Y desde cuándo?- pregunta Shion

-Ah cierto, esa parte no se las contó Shaka – dice June

-Cierto- responde Shaka- miren, fue así…

:::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::

_June se disponía a salir de la habitación de Shun, pero él le hablo, medio dormido, pero le hablo_

_-Espera_

_-¿Shun? Pensé que ya estabas dormido_

_-Sí, tengo sueño, pero todavía no te he dicho lo que quería decirte – dice el santo muy cómodo en su cama- ven, por favor_

_-Sí…- June se acerco a él y se recostó a su lado_

_-Lo que quería decirte es que…_

_-¿Sí?- ambos chicos estaban cara a cara muy cerca_

_-¿Qué SÍ QUERÍAS SER MI NOVIA?- Dice el santo ya medio dormido_

_-Claro que sí Shun- responde June que también le estaba ganando el sueño y unió sus labios a los de él, pero él beso no duro mucho porque después se podían escuchar sus ronquidos- zzzzZZZzzzzz- y los chicos se quedaron con los labios rosándose y durmieron_

_:::::::::::::::::_Fin del Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::

-¡Ah! ¡Con razón estaban así!- dice Hyoga

-Sí- responde Shun

-Oye Shaka – dice Milo- ¿y tú como sabes lo que pasó? – pregunta muy dudosos el escorpión

-Pues…- el virginiano comienza a sudar – Eh… me lo dijo Buda… he sí eso

-Como sea… -dice Shun – eso era todo lo que queríamos decirles amigos

-Sí ¿no te sientes feliz por que Shun ya tiene novia Ikki?- pregunta Shina pícaramente para hacer enfadar al Fénix

-Lleó la cuenta regresiva chicos – dice Saori

_-Diez_

_-Nueve_

-¡June! ¡Te mataré!- grita Ikki

_-Ocho_

_-Siete_

-¿qué?- pregunta June antes de ver como el fénix la perseguía y sale corriendo de ahí

_-Cinco _

_-Cuatro_

_-_¡No Ikki!- Shun sale en ayuda de su amada, porque no se quería quedar sin novia para año nuevo

-_Dos _

_-Uno_

Se puede ver a una camaleón esquivando los ave fénix de un Ikki iracundo, y a un santo de Andrómeda sosteniéndolo con sus cadenas

-_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritan al mismo tiempo los caballeros…_

…_Fin._

* * *

><p>Doy por terminado este fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado n_n les deseo un feliz año en este 2012, y esperomos que la profecía Maya se cumpla, recuerden que esta no dice que el mundo se va a acabar, sí no que habrá un cambio para bien y después de eso todos viviremos en armonía n_n (aunque para que cambie el mundo sí tendría que ser algo muy grande como una bomba atomica D: xD jeje)<p>

saludos!


End file.
